1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to methods of forming silicon nano-crystals using plasma ion implantation (e.g., SiH4 plasma ion implantation) and semiconductor devices using the same. At least one example embodiment of the present invention provides a method for forming silicon nano-crystals using SiH4 plasma ion implantation in which hydrogen and silicon may be implanted into an insulating layer through a plasma doping process using a lower energy. A catalyst effect of hydrogen through heat treatment may form more highly concentrated silicon nano-crystals. The more highly concentrated silicon nano-crystals may be suitable for nonvolatile memory. At least one example embodiment of the present invention provides a method of forming semiconductors and/or semiconductor devices. The semiconductor devices may include the silicon nano-crystals formed according to example embodiments of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, a tunneling oxide may be formed on silicon, a silicon area or dot may be formed on a tunneling oxide. The silicon area may store charges. Related art silicon nano-crystals may be formed using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process. However, the density of silicon nano-crystals formed on an insulating layer using a CVD process may not exceed about 1×1012 per cm2. As a result, silicon nano-crystals may not be suitable for semiconductor devices requiring higher density nano-crystals. Related art silicon nano-crystals may also be formed using a silicon ion implantation process to implant silicon ions into an insulating layer. The silicon ions may be implanted using an energy of 1 keV. However, the silicon nano-crystals formed using this related art method may not be suitable for semiconductor devices requiring higher density nano-crystals.